theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Batsy Claro
Batsy Claro is an exchange student from Costa Shrieka. She is the daughter of the White Vampire Bat and is enamored with anything to do with nature and is a rainforest activist, protector of her jungle back in Costa Shrieka, where she lived in an upside down treehouse/cave and worked as a tour guide, giving tours of her jungle to tourists. Eventually, she decided to give the city life a chance and study at Monster High, when she came across with its Exchange Program, and is now adapting to being a tourist herself. Info Personality Batsy is aware that she isn't exactly the nicest, the softest or the most welcoming girl in the world, however, growing in a jungle has made her just as prone to it as she is aware of it. Her life has taught her to keep attention to her surroundings, making her harsh and firm (and with little patience to those who don't know any better, and with unexperience make mistakes, which reflects in her tour guide agenda). She is known to yell first and apologize later. Fierce, protective and fearless, all these traits together with her agility, speed and athletic skills, she gathers the perfect attributes to sustain herself in a jungle, which she prefers. Brought up in the wild and an animal creature herself, she is an extreme nature lover, and can get extremely carried away with this, and will almost always confront the threats frontally. Brave, determined and strategic, she can sometimes jump into conclusions, and can be taken as distant and unnaproachable, due to the mistrust she feels for anyone that messes with the wildlife, however, once you get to know her, she is a kind hearted girl, despite her initial despise to new experiences. Appearance Batsy has platinum curly hair with green and blonde highlights, though her eyebrows are green, suggesting that's her natural color. She has pale pink skin and dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a bat-like nose and fangs. She has large wings, with intrecate designs similar to bones and jagged cuts. She prefers wearing "rainforest chic" outfits, with lots of green, white and yellow, and she adores to embrace her culture with leaf patterns and other jungle motifs. Abilities As a bat monster, Batsy has shown she posseses characteristics similar to those of a bat: * Supersonic Hearing: Batsy can listen to sounds from a very long distance, and instantly recognize what they are, due to sensorial waves she recepts through her ears, specialized to do so. This comes in handy when protecting her jungle. * Echo Location: '''She can project a powerful sound from her mouth that resembles that of a bat schreeching, that s powerfull enough to destroy even layers of metal. ** '''Voice Throwing: Additionally, she can also use this skill to project her voice to somewhere or something else, which to other people will seem as if the sound comes from some place aside from her, a distraction maneuvre that comes in handy. * Flight: '''Using her wings, Batsy can fly at high altitudes and with speed. * '''Animalia Communication: She seems to be able to communicate with animals, as she is seen talking to a snake and a spider, similar to Jane Boolittle. Batsy Claro's Brand Boo Student diary Skillset * Rainforest Savvy: Batsy has a lot of knowledge over the biology of the jungles she used to inhabit, which rewards her with skills such as: ** Herbalism: She is savvy of ways to make concoctions made from all-natural ingredients, such as her insect repellent. Story of Joining Sora's Team see Abbey Bominable Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Heroines Category:Saviors Category:Pure of Heart Category:School students Category:Fighters Category:Creatures Category:Bats Category:Monsters Category:Flying characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Summons Category:Brave (class) Yo-Kai Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Fashion characters Category:Serious characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Hispanic characters